


Unconventional

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Stargazer Era [28]
Category: Star Trek The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Mirror Universe)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mirror Universe, Multi, Stargazer era, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly receives an unconventional proposal.  Definite AU
Relationships: Beverly Howard/Jack Crusher, Beverly Howard/Jean-Luc Picard, Beverly Howard/Jean-Luc Picard/Walker Keel, Jack Crusher/Walker Keel, Jean-Luc Picard/Walker Keel
Series: Stargazer Era [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1084455
Kudos: 3





	Unconventional

Beverly Howard slipped out of the Captain’s quarters and made her way into the turbolift and down to the deck that contained the quarters she shared with her boyfriend. She sighed and straightened her skirt before opening the door and saw her boyfriend was waiting up for her. 

“Everything alright?” Beverly moved towards the replicator but he held out his hand to stop her and he moved towards the machine ordering her a cup of the herbal tea she liked to drink to relax while she settled in on the sofa.

“I need a shower.” She leaned over and tugged off her boots and rested her sock clad feet on the coffee table. She closed her eyes, slouched, rested her head against the back of the sofa, and smiled as a cup of tea was placed in her hands. 

“Aren’t you going to squish the baby?” One eye opened and she eyed the father of her child.

“Which one of us is the doctor? Besides, I’m only twelve weeks. Baby is fine. They’re really tiny right now. I’m not even showing.” 

“So...he couldn’t tell?” Beverly shook her head.

“No.” 

“Good.”

Beverly let out a sigh. She _hated_ being the Captain’s Woman with a capital W, but if she tried to break things off, the captain would kill her boyfriend. “What are we going to do, Jean-Luc?”

“I’m going to call Walker, and he’s going to take you onto his ship for a special project and then I’m going to....deal with the problem.” Beverly turned her head and eyed up Jean-Luc.

“Will Walker help?” Jean-Luc chuckled.

“My dear, Walker is in love with me. He’ll do it. Might have to sleep with him, though.”

“Which one of us?”

“Yes.” Jean-Luc smirked and Beverly just rolled her eyes. She struggled to get herself up from the position she wound up in and picked up her tea. 

“Fine. Whatever. Call Walker. I’m taking a shower.” Jean-Luc gave her a quick kiss as she walked past him on her way to the bathroom.

###

Jack glanced at Jean-Luc and Beverly standing slightly _too_ close to each other as they waited for the transporter beam to bring their friend on board from his own ship. Jack scowled. He _could_ order Beverly not to date Jean-Luc, but if he was honest, her staying with Johnny only meant he had a bargaining chip to keep her coming to his bed whenever he asked her to. If he had them break up, he wouldn’t be able to threaten to kill him...or could he? Jack made a note to give it some consideration as he nodded to the Lieutenant on the controls. “Energize.” 

The form that took shape was a tall, well-fit man in his mid forties like Jack with sandy brown hair, brown eyes, and a wide smile. He had a small bag slung over one shoulder. “Jackie!” Walker strode off the transporter pad and immediately embraced his friend, kissing him passionately and rubbing himself against his friend. Jack flushed and tried to push his friend off. 

“Not in front of the crew,” Jack muttered and Walker only flashed him a grin and nipped his ear lightly before cupping his groin. 

“You love it.” Jack squirmed and glared. 

“Well, I need to get back to the bridge. Number One,” Jack glanced at Jean-Luc, “Show Captain Keel to his guest quarters. Captain Keel, will you meet me for dinner tonight at 1900?” 

“I’d be delighted, Jackie.” Jack turned and left the room and Beverly tried not to laugh at his retreating back. She glanced at her friend who was running the controls. 

“Five credits says he calls.... hmmm....” Beverly pondered a minute over the crew before speaking. “Minvreth.” Lieutenant Whitley shook his head. 

“I’m not taking that bet, Bev.”

“Ooh, what are we betting on?” Walker slung an arm around Beverly and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek, fishing one of her long red strands of hair out of his mouth. She laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist in return. 

“Jack. Whenever he gets turned on like that, he always calls someone to his ready room to give him a blow job. Just listen,” Beverly held up her finger as the chime for a shipwide announcement went off. Sure enough, Jack was calling Ensign Minvreth to the Ready Room. Walker raised an eyebrow.

“Guess I did better than I thought. Anyway. Where are these guest quarters of mine? Hope they’re near yours.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Beverly and she swatted him. 

“Behave.” Beverly turned and kissed Jean-Luc. “I need to get back to sick bay. Hope we see you later, Wal?”

“Count on it, Beautiful.” Beverly just rolled her eyes as she exited the room. Jean-Luc snorted. 

“You just like riling her up, don’t you?” Walker clapped his younger friend on the back.

“Isn’t that just forplay for Bev?” Jean-Luc pretended to think about it and then nodded. 

“I suppose you’re right. Come on, let’s get you to your quarters so you can, uh, freshen up.” 

Walker followed Jean-Luc into the turbolift and once Jean-Luc gave their destination and the lift started to move, Walker ordered the lift to halt, dropped his bag, and pinned the balding man to the wall with a passionate kiss. “Hello there, lover.” 

“Hello, yourself.” Walker had his groin pressed up against Jean-Luc’s and his arousal was quite noticeable to Jean-Luc. Walker didn’t even bother to blush or be embarrassed. 

“You know, I have some time before dinner with Jackie. We could....” Jean-Luc shook his head.

“You’re a sex maniac.” 

“Guilty.”

###

When Walker arrived, he didn’t even say a word to Beverly or Jean-Luc before he accepted the glass of wine from Beverly and downed it in one gulp, slamming the empty glass down on the table. 

“Bev, you’re lucky I’m in love with that one,” he gestured over towards Jean-Luc, who was lounging on the sofa. Beverly rolled her eyes. 

“But not with me? I’m hurt.” She pretended to pout. Truthfully, she knew Walker was more into men than he was women, and it _really_ wasn’t a secret that he was in love with Jean-Luc and had been for many years. Walker leered at her and pulled her closer, his free hand moving to unbutton her shirt. He sucked at her neck while he finished opening her shirt.

“Of course I love you, Bev.” His eyes moved down to the flat expanse of her stomach. “You _sure_ there’s a baby in there?” Beverly nodded.

“Yep. Twelve weeks. Want to see the scan? It’s so cute!” Over from the sofa, Jean-Luc spoke up.

“Might as well say yes, Wal. She’s been dying to share the news with someone other than me for weeks.” Walker chuckled. 

“Don’t take offence, Bev, but are you sure it’s Johnny’s?” Beverly raised her eyebrows. 

“I’m sure.” She held up her pointer finger. “One. I did a DNA scan and the baby is definitely half Picard. Two,” she held up a second finger, “Jack is on a suppressor and actually watches his partners give themselves the birth control shot to make sure no one will trap him into pregnancy. And three,” She added her ring finger and then slowly folded it back down along with her pointer finger and rotated her hand, leaving her middle finger the only one in the air. Walker sheepishly grinned.

“Sorry. Hey, how have you been taking the birth control while pregnant?” Beverly smirked. 

“Simple. Our dear Captain isn’t the only one who can fire blanks. Jack has no idea what’s in a hypospray. I’ve just been injecting myself with pre-natal vitamins.” 

“I see.” Walker moved to the sofa and plopped himself next to Jean-Luc, who wrapped an arm around his friend. Beverly hastily buttoned back up her shirt and sat on Walker’s other side and leaned against him. Walker wrapped his other arm around Beverly and glanced over at Jean-Luc. “So, what’s the plan? I managed to convince Jack I needed Beverly for a special project for eight weeks...is that enough time?” Jean-Luc shrugged.

“It’ll have to be.” 

“And you have...crew on your side?” Jean-Luc nodded.

“No one actually _likes_ Jack. Plus Will Riker will do just about anything if I promise him I won’t make Counsellor Troi my ‘woman’.” Beverly snorted.

“You better not.” Walker cackled with glee.

“Oh, and the domestics start! You’re not even married yet and you’re having a spat. I love it.” Beverly shoved Walker again.

“It’s not a spat, and he hasn’t asked me to marry him yet.” Walker stood up and glanced at his friends with wide eyes.

“Jean-Luc! You got the girl pregnant, the least you can do is marry her!” He pretended to mock scold his friend by wagging his finger. Jean-Luc chuckled.

“Oh, I want to. But I don’t exactly think that would go over to well with Jack, now would it?” 

“So, you’re waiting until you off him?” Jean-Luc shrugged.

“Something like that.” Walker pursed his lips and tapped them with his finger.

“No.”

“No?”

“No. Got the rings?” Jean-Luc nodded and rose from the sofa moving into the bedroom. Walker and Beverly listened as a drawer was opened and Jean-Luc re-appeared with a box in his hand. Walker nudged him. “Propose.”

“What? Now?” 

“Yep. Do it. I want to know if Bev will actually marry you.” Beverly rolled her eyes.

“Of _course_ I want to marry him.” Walker clapped his hands with glee.

“Good! You guys realise I’m a Captain, right?” Beverly looked at her friend with a blank look.

“So?”

 _“So..._ Captain’s can perform marriage ceremonies. Come on. Bev, go get on a pretty dress and Johnny put on your dress blues. We’re gonna get you two hitched tonight.” 

“What? Here? Jack would see it in the logs. Walker....we can wait a few weeks.” Walker shook his head. 

“Nope. I’m doing it now. On my ship. Get changed.” The two twenty-somethings headed back into their bedroom and soon emerged, dressed in their finery. Jean-Luc wore his dress uniform, and Beverly wore a short white dress. Gleaming on her finger was the engagement ring from Jean-Luc. Walker grinned at the pair and tapped his comm badge.

“Keel to _Horatio._ Three to beam over.” 

###

Their wedding ceremony was short and simple as they exchanged vows in the stellar cartography lab. Walker grinned. 

“Jackie won’t know. It’ll go in _my_ ship’s report.” He wrapped his arms around the newlywed’s shoulders and squeezed them tightly. “Now we get to consummate the marriage!” 

“Er, don’t you mean _we_ get to?” Walker shook his head at Beverly.

“Nope. I’m going to go screw the brains out of the groom...and bride,” he added as an afterthought. Beverly rolled her eyes as Walker tugged on their hands. “Come on, let’s go to my quarters. We can return to the _Stargazer_ later.”


End file.
